Dame un segundo
by tastatur
Summary: Macmillan, ¿no estás harto tú también de ser siempre segundo en todo? Segundo con Granger, segundo con Diggory...Pero mira, he decidido que por una vez voy a ser generoso: serás el primer Hufflepuff al que besa un Malfoy.


**Dame un segundo**

* * *

**Autor**: Tastatur  
**Créditos**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, un buen puñado de editoriales por todo el mundo y, cómo no, Warner Bros.

**Notas**: Ambientada en el capítulo 28 del quinto libro ("El peor recuerdo de Snape"_, La Orden del Fénix_), en el momento en que Fred y George montan el festival de fuegos artificiales dentro de Hogwarts, al día siguiente de que Dumbledore haya huido a causa del descubrimiento del ED, por lo cual ahora Umbridge es la directora y ha montado a su Brigada Inquisitorial. Y los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial tienen más autoridad que los prefectos, para desgracia de Ernie Macmillan. ¿Permitirá que Draco Malfoy dé rienda suelta a sus caprichos?

* * *

**Dame un segundo**

La primera ráfaga de fuegos artificiales y explosiones dentro del castillo había sacado a Ernie Macmillan y a Hannah Abbot de la biblioteca, y había echado a todo el colegio a los pasillos a disfrutar del espectáculo. Al final Ernie convenció a Hannah para que dejaran los deberes de Transfiguración para la tarde y fueran a comer aprovechando el buen humor.  
- Esto compensa por el humillante abuso de poder de antes - comentó Ernie satisfecho.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Mira los puntos de las casas.  
Hannah observó que tenían 5 puntos menos. Los puntos eran lo de menos: total, como iban por debajo de todo el mundo, no se notaba mucho la diferencia. Aunque lo normal era que subieran, lentos como caracoles; rara vez bajaban.  
- ¿Pero cómo…?  
- Malfoy, por "contradecirle". Umbridge ha inaugurado su reinado de horrores en Hogwarts fundando la "Brigada Inquisitorial". Poder por encima de los prefectos. Soberbia por encima de las nubes –y por lo bajo, por si acaso-. Estupidez más allá del límite cósmico conocido. Ahora mismo, ¿qué más da? Comamos felices y brindemos por quienquiera, y no hay duda de quiénes son, que haya causado este absoluto caos. ¡Cuidado, Hannah, esquiva ese dragón! Bien hecho. Mira, ahí están Justin y Zacharías. ¡Eh…! – iba a llamarles, pero una pálida aunque firme mano lo detuvo por el hombro.  
- No tan deprisa, Macmillan –y ante su evidente desconcierto por segunda vez en la mañana, añadió-. Ni siquiera tú puedes calcular mi propio alcance. Umbridge quiere verte: está interrogando al cabecilla rebelde de cada casa. Potter ya ha logrado escabullirse y Chang no merece la pena, así que sólo faltas tú.  
- Es la hora del almuerzo, Malfoy. Creo que puede esperar hasta después – sonrió Ernie, contagiado por el entusiasmo que se respiraba alrededor.  
- ¿Un almuerzo vale cien puntos menos para Hufflepuff?  
- Cien para arriba, cien para abajo, y nuestra última posición seguirá invariable. Te traduzco: no me importan los puntos.  
- ¿Tampoco que pueda hacerles la vida imposible a tus amigos?  
Ernie se quedó helado. Hannah se echó a temblar, pero más bien de rabia contenida.  
- Por aquí, señor _prefecto_ –concluyó Draco, satisfecho, y remachó, con su mejor sonrisa provocativa-. Detrás de mí, por favor.

Por descontado, Crabbe y Goyle se encargaron de escoltarlos escaleras arriba, mientras una angustiadísima Hannah miraba a todos lados en busca silenciosa de ayuda, y al final optaba por correr hacia la mesa de los profesores con toda la fuerza de sus nerviosas piernas.

En la puerta del despacho de la nueva directora esperaban Bulstrode y Parkinson, quienes se sonrieron antes de abrir para que entraran el líder y su prisionero. Ernie iba sereno dentro de lo que cabe, porque no creía que quedara nada que pudieran preguntarle que no se hubiese revelado ayer antes de la falsa confesión de Dumbledore; sin embargo, toda aquella engañosa tranquilidad se disipó al darse cuenta de que Umbridge no estaba por ninguna parte y de que, tras un portazo y un par de hechizos, no podía mover ni un solo miembro.  
- Práctico hechizo, el bindus – musitó Draco, acercándose lentamente mientras se limpiaba una mota de la túnica. Por alguna razón incomprensible, había dejado a sus gorilas al otro lado.  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Malfoy?  
Draco no respondió. Siguió avanzando hasta quedar frente a él. Su sardónica sonrisa habitual tenía un tinte exultante que avivaba sus pálidas facciones.  
- Saborear mi apabullante superioridad, Macmillan –susurró en su oído. Ernie se estremeció cuando la lengua del Slytherin le acarició el lóbulo repetidas veces antes de deslizarse sinuosamente por toda la línea de la mandíbula hasta la comisura de los labios. En vano intentó apartar la cabeza, pues Draco se limitó a sonreír a dudosa distancia, apoyando todo su peso contra el Hufflepuff, y a éste contra una pared. Ernie se armó del suficiente ánimo para preguntar:  
- El interrogatorio era sólo una excusa, ¿verdad?  
- Y voy a asegurarme de que lo que pase aquí dentro quede entre tú y yo. Oh,sí. –lo miró a los ojos, sin variar la posición-. Tengo entendido que se lo cuentas todo a esa desquiciada con coletas, ¿Abbot? No querrás que le pase nada, digamos, _académicamente_ hablando, ¿me equivoco?  
- Deja a Hannah fuera de esto –masculló Ernie, manteniendo la calma.  
- Oh, bueno, _ellas_ no lo son todo, está claro. Además, tú y yo sabemos que Cho Chang no es la única _viuda negra_ de Hogwarts -Ernie lo miró sin comprender. Draco amplió su sonrisa-…y que ninguna quiere guardar luto. Pero también sabes que la serpiente se alimenta de arañas, así que, si no quieres que tu amiguito _el bardo_ sufra las consecuencias, será mejor que cooperes.

El pecho de Ernie se hizo eco de la ira provocada por la fibra sensible que tan hábilmente había tocado el Slytherin, pero sus labios quedaron inmóviles cuando Draco le regaló un segundo lametón, otro amago provocador, un último aviso:  
- Eres inteligente, Macmillan. ¿Sabes? A mí me gustan grandes, pero que sean inteligentes es un lujo que no me puedo permitir habitualmente. Y Pansy me aburre a ratos: sólo sabe hablar de Granger y se pone celosa si le menciono a Potter –Ernie no lo perdía de vista. ¡Si tan sólo pudiera arrearle un cabezazo y dejarlo inconsciente!-. Macmillan, ¿no estás harto tú también de ser siempre segundo en todo? Segundo con Granger, segundo con Diggory…Pero mira, he decidido que por una vez voy a ser generoso: serás el primer Hufflepuff al que besa un Malfoy.

Draco lo sostuvo por su gran mentón y acercó los labios…

…momento en el que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Madame Sprout, seguida de cerca por Hannah y, a la carrera, por Umbridge, quien argumentaba con gran agitación que no estaban usando métodos fuera de lo normal para "preguntar a un prefecto responsable sobre sus obligaciones en la escuela". En ese mismo momento y muy discretamente, Malfoy deshizo el bindus y Ernie logró a duras penas sostenerse de pie con dignidad, pese a que le flaqueaban las piernas por la prolongada tensión inmóvil. Las dos Hufflepuffs parecían muy aliviadas de verle sano y salvo y lo apremiaron con una sonrisa a que las acompañara fuera. Mientras Umbridge terminaba de explicarse, aturdida por el revuelo aún presente y bronqueando a diestro y siniestro al tiempo que daba órdenes a Filch, que estaba abajo, esta vez fue Ernie el que susurró al oído de Draco:  
- Querías llegar a culebra pero te has quedado en mariquita. Y has de saber que el gran oso hormiguero _se come_ a las mariquitas.  
- Esto no queda aquí. Macmillan. Tú y yo nos veremos las caras, aunque quizá no tan de cerca – y antes de adelantarle para salir le guiñó un ojo, con ese guiño tan peculiar que parecía tener reservado a Ronald Weasley. Pero en lo único en que Ernie podía pensar ya era en Justin. Tenía que prevenirle: Malfoy podía ser mucho peor que un basilisco.

* * *

**Anécdota**: escena perdida del universo _¡Hufflepuff Existe!_, que explica lo que de verdad pasó en el despacho de Umbridge cuando Draco se llevó a Ernie para interrogarlo. Escrito originalmente el 26 de enero de 2005, más de un año y medio antes de escribir el capítulo 17 (_Nadie se espera a la Inquisición Española_), pero con los hechos ya en la cabeza. 


End file.
